


Support

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [37]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie overreacts a little to a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> This feels OOC to me, but I think it is reflecting my mood when I wrote it this morning. That is one of the problems with writing on the fly with just a general edit. It would probably fit in better with a slash fic, but at the same time I am not too unhappy with it.

“She’s crazy about me.”

Wes laughed out loud, slapping the shoulder of his friend. “No, Hobbie, she’s just crazy.” He wheezed slightly as he continued to laugh, and their companions both smiled and shook their heads.

“Is this where we say that it takes one to know one?” Wedge touched Hobbie’s elbow briefly and his friend relaxed slightly.

“I can’t argue with that, I suppose, especially if it means that you agree with me.” Wes nodded sagely, “She was crazy, and the one thing you don’t need, Hobbie, is a crazy woman following you around.”

“I don’t need any woman following me around.” He glared at Tycho after the man snorted, trying to hide a laugh, “I don’t need this abuse either.”

“Don’t be mad Hobbie, the crazy ones like me too.” Wes tried to sooth the ruffled feathers, not liking that his teasing was being taken more serious than it usually was. Maybe he had missed something earlier, and he told himself to back off for the rest of the night. His friends seemed to be getting the same message, Wedge as frowning and Tycho looked slightly guilty.

“Sorry, Hobbie, I didn’t mean anything.” Tycho tried to get their friend’s attention, but Hobbie was looking at the crowd of Rogues across the cantina, his expression closed off again.

“It’s fine, I think I just need to go outside for some air.” Hobbie stood abruptly, his chair scraping the floor loudly, and made his way toward the front of the cantina.

Wes looked from Wedge to Tycho, who both looked surprised, “I’d better follow him, I don’t know what he might be thinking but it probably isn’t good.” He took a deep drink from his mug of ale and followed Hobbie’s path, just a bit more slowly. He found Hobbie just outside, leaning against the front of the building. Wes approached cautiously, not trying to be hide in the crowd, and stood directly in front of his friend, waiting until Hobbie looked up at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

Hobbie took a deep breath, shaking his head, “I’m not pissed off. It’s just,” he stopped himself, looking down the street for a moment, “It’s just stupid. It doesn’t matter. Just go back inside, forget about it.”

Wes didn’t move, staring at his friend as though trying to see through him. Finally he reached out and touched Hobbie’s arm, “I didn’t say it to hurt you.” That seemed to be closer to what had happened, and Hobbie’s lips thinned as he clenched his jaw. He didn’t shrug off the touch though, or move away. “I don’t know what is going on with you today, but I didn’t want to hurt you.” They were getting into icky emotional stuff, which he wasn’t really comfortable talking about, and Hobbie seemed to feel the same. “I know I’m not the best at this, but I can listen if you need support.”

Hobbie shook his head then, “No.” He looked at Wes’s hand, still touching his arm, “It was just something stupid that Plourr said to me earlier. I’m used to that from her, all she ever does is insult me, but it would be nice if my friends could at least let me pretend that someone might be interested in me one day.”

Wes sighed, “We wouldn’t joke about it if we thought that it was true. Even I’m not that mean, am I?”

Hobbie shook his head again, “No, not usually. It just hit a little too close tonight.” They were both quiet for several minutes, watching as people came and went from the cantina. “I’m not sure if I want to go back inside.”

“You did overreact a bit, but you know Wedge and Tycho won’t hold that against you, right? And if you’re worried about how things will go now, it would only be more awkward later. Come on, we can go to the bar for a round and then back to the table. I’ll tell Wedge about that time we walked in on Tycho when he was trying to teach Luke how to do that Alderaanian dance. It’ll be okay.” Wes reached out to touch his shoulder, but hesitated and turned it into a brief one-armed hug before turning and starting toward the door, and Hobbie followed.

 


End file.
